moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nightsong (Mroczne Wojny)
] Nightsong - wywodząca się z rodu Crystal elfia władczyni Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, obecnie największej i zrzeszającej pod swą komendą, najwięcej ras Fiary, frakcji. Pomimo trudnych początków i wielu trudności na swej drodze, zdołała nie tylko przetrwać trudny dla niej okres młodości, ale także późniejsze czasy swego szkolenia na wojowniczkę, by wreszcie zostać cesarzową swego nowego, własnoręcznie utworzonego państwa, którym rządzi do dziś. Historia Droga młodej cesarzowej na tron nie była wcale lekka i usłana płatkami róż, sprawy ani trochę nie ułatwiał jej charakter, ani tym bardziej reszta królewskiego dworu. Oczywiście jako pierwsze i niestety jedyne dziecko Aradiela Crystal, Nightsong nie mogła narzekać na swoje traktowanie, lub brak jakichkolwiek luksusów, dorastała pod czujnym okiem swej matki, Sinistronki o imieniu Amra. Chociaż okres dzieciństwa Nightsong był dosyć radosny, z pewnością nie był on beztroski. Matka już wtedy wykształcała w dziewczynie obowiązkowość, zachęcała do czytania książek i rozwijała w niej pasje do nauki. Zupełnie niespodziewanie jednak dziewczynka szczerze zafascynowała się aktorstwem. Uwielbiała odgrywać przed Amrą jednoosobowe sztuki, nieraz takie które sama pisała. Matka początkowo przeciwna uznała, że to doskonały sposób na rozwijanie w swojej córce zdolności do improwizacji, oraz ćwiczenie jej pamięci, matka siedziała bowiem ze scenariuszem i sprawdzała swoje dziecko, chociaż mała o tym nie wiedziała, Amra nie chciała jej niepotrzebnie zrażać i stresować. Jako dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, Nightsong po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyła próbę zamachu na swoją matkę. Były wówczas w ogrodzie, gdzie absolutnie nikt poza samą królową, jej córką, oraz mężem nie miał wstępu, chociaż sam Aradiel bardzo rzadko zaglądał do tego miejsca. Nie wiadomo skąd przybyli, jak dostali się do ogrodów, ani kim dokładniej była para elfów, która usiłowała odebrać życie królowej. Nightsong przesadzała w tym czasie kwiaty, a jej matka poszła do składziku na narzędzia by przekopać ogródek, nagle do uszu dziewczyny dobiegły krzyki jej matki, następnie zdławiony gardłowy wrzask jakiegoś mężczyzny, mała elfka dopadła do składziku w momencie w którym jej matka zadawała siódme dźgnięcie w klatkę piersiową drugiego elfa, pierwszy leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za poderżnięte gardło, nie pożył jednak wiele dłużej od swego towarzysza. Amra była Sinistronką, ale była także żoną Drakona i doskonale wiedziała jak ważna jest zdolność obrony, wszystkim co znajdzie się w jej rękach, na przykład ostro zakończonej łopatki ogrodowej. Widok matki umazanej we krwi bardzo zadziałał na psychikę dziewczyny, stała się skryta, znacznie mniej emocjonalna, jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły był jej ojciec, ten jednak wciąż poświęcał jej stosunkowo mało czasu. Następne lata życia dziewczyny nie były zbyt spektakularne uczyła się w swoim domu, pod okiem swojej matki, oraz innych Sinistrim, poznając historię własnego rodu, oraz królestwa, a także szkoliła się w korzystaniu z innych języków i podstawach zarządzania. Jak zwykle w przypadku dziewcząt o nieszczególnym talencie magicznym, tak i tutaj planowano zrobić z niej właśnie Sinistronkę, dziewczynę już wtedy jednak nużyły zasady demonicznego savoir vivre'u, czy innych kompletnie zbędnych bzdur pokroju form grzecznościowych i odmian tytułów magów z Elementaris, uwielbiała za to lekcje historii, zwłaszcza te poświęcone wojnom, niezależnie od tego kto z kim walczył, dziewczyna chłonęła wiedzę na temat każdego, najmniejszego zapisanego przez kronikarzy i historyków detalu, w końcu, dzięki połączeniu wiedzy historycznej i znajomości zasad zarządzania jakich wyuczyła ją matka, doszła do etapu na którym była w stanie przewidzieć wynik wojny, już na samym jej początku, wówczas zainteresował się nią ojciec, widząc w niej doskonałego stratega. Później nadszedł dość trudny okres dla dziewczyny, ród Crystal wdał się bowiem w poważny konflikt z trzecim najpotężniejszym rodem Półwyspu, zwanym Lar. Larowie słynęli ze swej szczególnie mocnej więzi z magią, która zapewniała im bardzo mocną pozycję w społeczeństwie elfów. Zarzewiem konfliktu był fakt, że Aradiel nie udzielił przedstawicielowi Larów poparcia, gdy ci chcieli posadzić głowę swego rodu na stanowisku Pierwszego Archonta. Początkowo bardzo niechętny pomysłowi swej żony, Aradiel w końcu zgodził się na propozycję swej żony, aby sprawę załagodzić, wydając Nightsong za mąż za jednego z synów rodu, co zdecydowanie umocniłoby pozycję Larów, mocno zbliżając ich do królewskiej rodziny. Naturalnym jest fakt, że młoda dziewczyna ani myślała porzucać swych fascynacji aktorstwem, historią i co raz bardziej dającą o sobie znać chęcią nauki walki, na rzecz realizowania się w roli inkubatora. Jak zawsze w sytuacji kiedy przyszła narzeczona nie mogła się zdecydować, którego z adoratorów powinna przyjąć do swego łoża, zorganizowano specjalny turniej. Uwzględniał on trzy konkurencje, mające udowodnić że przyszły mąż będzie w stanie bronić jej czci, nie przyniesie jej wstydu w towarzystwie dworu i wreszcie przeprowadzenie symulacji bitwy, ten który poradzi sobie najlepiej miał zostać mężem Nightsong. Jednak już w dniu pierwszego turnieju, zanim pierwsi konkurenci w ogóle dobyli broni, dziewczyna delikatnie mówiąc opieprzyła zarówno swoich rodziców, jak i całą resztę towarzystwa, nie szczędząc przy tym słów, których nie powstydziłby się żaden profesor łaciny podwórkowej. Oczywiście zachowanie córki władców Półwyspu wywołało niemały skandal, ale to i tak był dopiero początek, bowiem Nightsong stwierdziła że jej przyszły mąż nie musi być, ani dobrym wojownikiem, ani dobrym strategiem, nie musi być nawet dobrze wychowany, wystarczy żeby znał ją na tyle dobrze i zadał sobie trud by ją poznać, a znakiem że owy partner zna ją dość dobrze, będzie prawidłowa odpowiedź na pytanie "Jak ma na imię moja ulubiona gwiazda?". Następne miesiące były prawdziwą komedią, Amra rwała włosy z głowy i była wściekła na córkę do tego stopnia, że sama chciała ją wybatożyć i pewnie by to zrobiła, gdyby nie Aradiel który zastąpił jej drogę. Sam król zareagował na pytanie córki prawdziwą salwą śmiechu, doskonale wiedział bowiem, że żaden z kandydatów, a nawet on sam nie ma prawa poprawnie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, z kolei Amra sama nie znała odpowiedzi, nie mogła jej więc nikomu podać. Prośbą, czy groźbą, Nightsong ani myślała podać imienia komukolwiek, zebrała za to wokół siebie pokaźny krąg adoratorów. Byli nawet tacy, którzy usiłowali obejść wymóg poznania imienia, brali w garść zbiór imion i kolejno je odczytywali. Nightsong zaśmiewała się kiedy siedząc na Kamieniu Prawdy, kolejni kandydaci czytali swoje pomysły na imiona, nie raz wymieniając z nazwy każdą gwiazdę w konstelacjach gwiezdnych. W końcu Larowie uznali sprawę za straconą, Nightsong jasno dała do zrozumienia przy całym dworze, że do małżeństwa jest zmuszana, nie żeby było to coś niezwykłego, po prostu przyznanie tego publicznie bardzo źle działało na opinie zarówno rodziny jak i potencjalnych kandydatów, dziewczyna dała też jednak szanse, absolutnie każdemu, na zostanie jej mężem. Lata mijały a pytanie Nightsong wciąż pozostawało ważne i dziewczyna nadal nie mogła opędzić się od adoratorów, wówczas jednak zaczęło się z nią dziać coś nietypowego. W miarę jak dorastała zaczęły uaktywniać się w niej moce magiczne, było to kompletnym zaskoczeniem dla rodziców. Oczywiście przypadki kiedy moc pojawiała się dużo później niż u większości się zdarzały, a tacy czarodzieje często stawali się potężnymi personami, tutaj na arenę wkroczyła Sorvina. Była to przedstawicielka klasy Archontów, również wywodząca się z rodu Larów. Była żoną Archonta Nazshar'a czyli głowy rodu i jednego z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli kasty i chociaż Nightsong spodziewała się podstępu z jej strony, w końcu przyjęła pomoc w nauce okiełznania swej mocy. Sorvina była nie tylko czarownicą, ale również zręczną alchemiczką i trucicielką, mistrzynią Loży Srebrnej Dłoni. Dziewczyna pod okiem Archontki nauczyła się wielu rzeczy, nie tylko podstaw magii, ale także ważenia trucizn i odtrutek, a także jak rozpoznawać trucizny w różnych substancjach. Ta zdolność miała jej się przydać w późniejszym czasie, kiedy na jednej z uczt, poznała że wino podane na stołach było zatrute. Naturalnie wszczęto śledztwo w tej sprawie, winnych jednak nie odnaleziono. Wbrew podejrzeniom Nightsong, Sorvina ani myślała wyciągać od dziewczyny odpowiedzi na pytanie, zamiast tego zdecydowała się na zaprzyjaźnienie z młodą elfką, tym samym znacznie poprawiając swe relacje z resztą rodu Crystal. Z wsparciem córki Aradiela, Sorvina zdołała naprawić relację między obiema stronami, bez konieczności wydawania nikogo za mąż, po prostu obie kobiety wpływały na swoje rodziny tak, aby niechęć między rodami powoli zniknęła. Nightsong stawała się co raz bardziej aktywna politycznie, wciąż jednak nie osiągnęła żadnego sensownego tytułu w żadnej z kast, toteż nikt na dworze nie traktował jej na poważnie. Co prawda oddawano jej cześć jako córce króla, jednak była tylko tym, "córką króla". Mając tego dość, Nightsong zaczęła rozważać bardzo nietypowe posunięcie, potrzebowała jednak impulsu aby podjąć się działania. Nightsong była wtedy z Sorviną na jednym z przestawień teatralnych, a Aradiel trenował ze swymi ludźmi różne ułożenia formacji, z dala od murów miasta. Amra była w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży, jak zawsze w takim momencie, była zamknięta w swoich komnatach, otoczona sztabem lekarzy i batalionem wojska, kiedy nieznani zamachowcy, zaatakowali dokonali ataku. Będąca w zaawansowanej ciąży Amra nie była w stanie bronić się przed zamachowcami z taką skutecznością jak to miało miejsce jeszcze rok temu. Straże zostały zaalarmowane przez przerażoną uzdrowicielkę, która zastała zmasakrowane ciała królowej, dwójki swych ochroniarzy i reszty opiekunów medycznych. Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie zabójcy zdołali przemknąć się przez tabun strażników, chociaż analiza magów wskazywała na demoniczną teleportację. Kiedy Aradiel dowiedział się co się stało wpadł w szał, tropił zabójców tygodniami a kiedy wreszcie ich dopadł, nie oszczędził ani jednego przedstawiciela ich rodu. Chociaż Aradiel doskonale wiedział, że za zleceniem zabójstwa stał ktoś inny, był zbyt wściekły aby przeprowadzać dokładne dochodzenie. Po dokonaniu zemsty Aradiel wpadł w rozpacz. Nightsong robiła co mogła, jednak ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem utraty ukochanej. Naturalnie szybko znalazł się tabun kandydatek chętnych do zajęcia jej miejsca, tylko ród Lar nie wystawił żadnej chętnej przedstawicielki swego rodu, co było nie małym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza po tym jak bardzo pragnęli ślubu z Nightsong. Aradiel nie chciał jednak nawet słuchać o "zastępstwie" dla swojej poprzedniej żony, zamiast tego skupił się na polityce i zaczął planować utworzenie Elfiego Triumwiratu. Wtedy właśnie Nightsong wyszła z bardzo niecodziennym pomysłem, zadeklarowała swoją chęć do rozpoczęcia treningu Drakona. Uznała, że skoro ojcu nie spieszy się z płodzeniem męskiego potomka, to mu go zastąpi. Początkowo przeciwny i zszokowany planem córki Aradiel w końcu zgodził się na jej namowy. Wieść o tym że Nightsong podjęła się treningu na przedstawiciela najlepszych wojowników królestwa, rozeszła się błyskawicznie, wielu pomysł młodej księżniczki potępiało, wielu zdawało sobie jednak sprawę z faktu, że jeśli Nightsong się uda, będzie pierwszą kobietą, która osiągnęła ten tytuł. Aradiel przyjął wiadomość córki z radością i niepokojem. Z jednej strony cieszył się z ambicji swego dziecka i chciał, aby Nightsong osiągnęła ten tytuł, z drugiej jednak miał świadomość, że wymaga to od niej stawania na polu walki, strach przed utratą jedynego dziecka bardzo odrzucał go od jej planu, w końcu jednak uległ namowom córki. Szkolona pod okiem Pierwszego Drakona Gal'Udron'a, Nightsong była bardzo specyficznym uczniem zupełnie odmiennym od większości z jakimi Drakon musiał się zmagać. Bezbłędnie przechodziła jego próby i była w stanie przejrzeć każdą zagrywkę psychologiczną, znacznie trudniej radziła sobie z ćwiczeniami i testami fizycznymi, posiadała jednak coś, czego nie posiadał żaden z jej męskich rywali. Nightsong w swojej grupie radziła sobie przeciętnie w czasie walki, była jednak w stanie pokonać niemalże wszystkich przeciwników, wcale nie dlatego że była szybsza, silniejsza, albo posiadała błogosławieństwo bogów. Tym co przesądzało o jej sile, była wytrwałość, upór i determinacja, Nightsong nie chciała władzy, bo już ją miała, nie potrzebowała bogactwa, kierowała nią czysta chęć uszczęśliwienia ojca. Gal'Udron nawet nie testował wiedzy dziewczyny, cytaty z Kodeksu Drakona rzucała przy każdej próbie jaką jej fundował, czasami nawet podając teorie co do genezy danego cytatu, na podstawie źródeł historycznych, czym zadziwiała nawet najbardziej doświadczonych wojowników i znawców księgi. Egzamin lojalności przysporzył jej pewnych problemów, bo alchemikowi który chciał jej sprzedać magiczny eliksir na poprawę kondycji poderżnęła gardło, a przed gniewem Srebrnej Dłoni uchroniła ją tylko Sorvina. Na egzamin poświęcenia musiała poczekać jeszcze dłuższy czas, zdała go jednak razem z egzaminem odwagi, kiedy ruszyła do walki na polach Harpertonu, gdzie atakując położone na tyłach kolumny pikinierów szeregi kuszników, została ciężko ranna chroniąc dowódcę oddziału przed spadającym na niego ostrzem, problemem było, że ostrze zasłoniła własnym ciałem. Była to dla niej jedyna opcja, gdyż wcześniej jedną ze swych szabli połamała, a drugą miała wbitą w ciało innego przeciwnika i ni było mowy aby w porę wydobyć ją z ciała aby uchronić swego dowódcę. Ostateczny egzamin zdała na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem oblężenia Karak-Gor-Dum, zwanego Początkiem Końca Elfiego Triumwiratu, ten fragment mocno wybiegł jednak do przodu w stosunku do reszty opowieści. Król był wówczas na froncie, dowodząc armią która właśnie wygrywała swoją pierwszą bitwę pod sztandarem Elfiego Triumwiratu, kiedy Nightsong przeżyła swoją pierwszą wymierzoną bezpośrednio w nią próbę zamachu, lub też porwania, dokładny cel nigdy nie został wyjawiony przez spiskowców, bo przyszła cesarzowa po prostu ich wymordowała. Nie jest znany dokładny przebieg zamachu, znane są jednak relacje gwardii pałacowej, która wpadła do komnaty dziewczyny zaalarmowana hałasem i dobiegającymi z niej krzykami. Według żołnierzy zastali elfkę w zakrwawionej szacie nocnej, ze swoją szablą w dłoni, stojącą nad zwłokami trzech mężczyzn odzianych w czarne stroje, dwóch z nich było znanymi renegatami Półwyspu, stojącymi za licznymi próbami, oraz udanymi zamachami na innych dostojników państwa, ostatnim okazał się być jeden z dwudziestu synów Anox, wdowie po zmarłym królu Astraelu. Jeszcze tej samej nocy miasto obiegła wieść o śmierci Amusa, drugiego w sukcesji do tronu syna Astraela. Nightsong nie miała być władczynią słynącą z nienawiści i okrucieństwa, ale zemsta jaką urządziła swej babce i braciom, miała być na długo zapamiętana w mieście. Dziewczyna nawet nie myślała o zabawie w sądy czy inne tego typu zagrywki, po prostu zebrała pod swą komendę wszystkich Drakonów jacy byli w zamku i rozkazała dokonać rzezi. Wszyscy synowie Anox zostali schwytani jeszcze tej samej nocy, chociaż mieli umierać jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Aradiel kiedy dowiedział się co chciała uczynić jego macocha wpadł w szał i chciał natychmiast zabić kobietę, lecz gdy dowiedział się co uczyniła jej jego córka, zrezygnował ze swych planów. Od tamtego czasu Nightsong nie opuszczała swego ojca na krok, towarzysząc mu wszędzie gdzie tylko się znalazł, walcząc w każdej bitwie w jakiej on brał udział. Widziała jak obrońcy Mirai powoli łamią się pod naporem wojsk Triumwiratu, walczyła na polach Haprertonu u boku swego króla, gdzie z opisanych wcześniej powodów, zyskała spory szacunek wojska. Cieszyła się chwałą ojca i razem z nim, już jako Drakon znosiła trudy oblężenia Karak-Gor-Dum, by wreszcie wziąć odwet za jego śmierć z użyciem swej magii. Następnie sama dowodziła obroną Elementaris przeprowadzając bardzo sprawną ewakuację miasta z pomocą magicznych portali, by ostatecznie związać się z cieniem i z jego mocą przegnać demoniczne i orkowe hordy, jakie nacierały na jej królestwo. Jako Cesarzowa Nightsong zasłynęła z wielu powodów, oczywiście najważniejszym było tutaj zawarcie paktu z cieniami, ale był to tylko początek jej zmian, z pomocą różnych inżynierów zaprojektowała zupełnie nowy styl architektoniczny, tak charakterystyczny dla dzisiejszego Cesarstwa, zezwoliła kobietom na aktywny udział w prowadzeniu działań wojennych i wprowadziła u nich pobór powszechny, tym samym bardzo szybko odzyskując siły utracone w czasie wojen Triumwiratu, by w końcu po dość nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z córką samego Szatana, poprowadzić swoje państwo w Czasy Mrocznych Wojen, znane też jako Złota Era Elfów. Wygląd Nightsong chociaż bez wątpienia jest atrakcyjną i dosyć młodą jak na elfie standardy kobietą, nie można o niej powiedzieć by wyróżniała się jakoś szczególnie na tle swego społeczeństwa, może poza faktem że pod zgrabnym brzuchem, kryje się znacznie bardziej rozwinięta tkanka mięśniowa niż w przypadku większości elfek, fakt że takowej nie widać zbyt dobrze, a w zasadzie wcale, to już tylko i wyłącznie zasługa elfich genów, a konkretniej ich budowy ciała. Cesarzowa jest osobą przeciętnego jak na przedstawiciela swej rasy wzrostu, nie ma jednak najmniejszych powodów by wstydzić się swego zadbanego, przez złośliwych, wręcz przesadnie zadbanego ciała, ma jednak pewien kompleks, który zwykle stara się maskować odpowiednim makijażem lub różnymi substancjami. Jako że zdecydowała się na podążanie drogą Drakona jej ciało nie jest doskonałe, nie brakuje na nim blizn, czy to po ranach ciętych, czy innych, które cesarzowa maskuje dzięki swym specjalnym pudrom i podkładom, chociaż i tak nigdy nie da żadnemu mężczyźnie dotknąć swego brzucha. Jak cały swój lud tak i Nightsong przeszła przemianę na skutek paktu z cieniami, jej dotychczas zielone oczy, przez którą wcześniej nadano jej przydomek "Szmaragdoka" zmieniły swoją barwę na jasną czerwień, kolor mrocznej rasy. Jej skóra zbladła, podobnie jak usta, chociaż nie zmieniła się jej fryzura i nadal są nią stosunkowo krótkie, lekko falowane na końcówkach, postrzępione włosy, to ich kolor już zdecydowanie tak. Z kruczej czerni na siwy, niemalże biały kolor, co jest bardzo nietypową zmianą, ponieważ ciemne włosy, zwykle po prostu stawały się ciemniejsze. Blade szerokie usta, rzadko kiedy zdradzają jakieś emocje, ci którzy znają cesarzową uważają że lepie jest zwracać uwagę na oczy kobiety i na zdobiące jej twarz tatuaże, ponieważ Nightsong umie zapanować nad ruchami swych ust, ale wciąż ma problemy z resztą tików. Podobnie jak większość Norikianek, Nightsong na co dzień nosi się w eleganckich, gustownych, bardzo skąpych, ale także bardzo skromnych jak na większość przedstawicielek swej rasy strojach. Stanowią je bowiem lekkie, głównie skórzane i farbowane na czerwono stroje, złożone z biustonosza, łączonego z peleryną, rękawiczek, długich kozaków sięgających za kolano, oraz czegoś co można nazwać przykrótkimi spodenkami. Co ważne od zawarcia paktu z cieniami, Cesarzowa kompletnie zrezygnowała z noszenia pancerza bojowego, chodź nie całkiem jest jasne dlaczego, czy wierzy w to że cienie uchronią ją przed każdym uderzeniem, czy też może ma na sobie cały czas jakąś formę niewidzialnej protekcji, aby się przekonać Nightsong musi najpierw spotkać na swej drodze przeciwnika, który będzie w stanie ją trafić. Jedynym uzbrojeniem jakie ma przy sobie kobieta, jest zwykle jedna lub dwie zadarte na końcu szable, wykonane z księżycowego srebra, jedynym godnym uwagi w ich przypadku faktem jest ten, że od czasu związania z cieniem, Cesarzowa nie ma ich przy sobie, a materializują się one w jej rękach, kiedy są potrzebne. Charakter Powiedzieć że Nightsong to trudna osoba, to jak powiedzieć, że gówno jest niezbyt smaczne, niby pasuje ale jednak nie oddaje całokształtu. Cesarzowa nie jest jednak wcale trudną osobą ze względu na swoją arogancje, pewność siebie, pychę, zadufanie, czy ignorancję wynikającą z bycia władcą absolutnym. Przeciwnie, jest ona osobą bardzo ciekawą świata i chętną do jego poznawania. Zawsze stara się poznawać zarówno swych popleczników jak i swoich przeciwników, czy to w typowych rozgrywkach politycznych, czy też w boju. Cesarzowa jest bowiem miłośniczką stwierdzenia, że w poznaniu wroga tkwi klucz do jego pokonania, dlatego też analizuje jego historie, kulturę, często także obyczaje, stara się jak najmniej korzystać z pomocy cieni, gdyż jak sama twierdzi, może się zdarzyć dzień że nie będą w stanie ocalić jej państwa. Czy to przesadne zamartwianie się, czy realny strach wynikający ze znajomości jakiegoś mrocznego sekretu, wychodzi to na dobre zarówno Cesarzowej, której raz nawet uratowało to życie, jak i Cesarstwu, które radząc sobie bez cieni, nie staje się od nich uzależnione. Nightsong jest trudną osobą, jednak jej upór i determinacja w dążeniu do celu, czy też charyzma nie są tutaj wcale problemami, jej problemem jest... złożona osobowość. Nightsong to urodzona aktorka, a co za tym idzie także urodzona przywódczyni, znakomicie odnajduje się w każdej roli, czy to dowódcy wojskowego prowadzącego swe armie do bitwy, czy politycznego gracza, czy też troskliwej i opiekuńczej władczyni dbającej o potrzeby swego ludu. Działa to na nerwy każdemu, od potencjalnych adoratorów, którzy jednym razem muszą być twardzi i nieugięci wobec jakiejś sytuacji, najczęściej na polu walki, z drugiej muszą umieć zainteresować się, a wręcz rozczulać nad losem sieroty, którą cesarzowa właśnie przygarnęła i uczyniła służką w swym domu, po innych arystokratów. Z tymi drugimi sprawa jest o tyle trudna, że praktycznie niemożliwym jest podejście do Cesarzowej, z prostego powodu, nikt nie wie jaka jest naprawdę. Czy swe prawdziwe oblicze pokazuje na polu bitwy, a może kiedy siada dostojnie przy biesiadnym stole, a może wcale jej nie pokazuje i tak naprawdę jest kimś zupełnie innym? Ten stworzony dookoła siebie przekłamany obraz sprawia, że nikt tak naprawdę nie zna Cesarzowej, być może nawet ona sama. Jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, ten fałszywy, kreowany wciąż na nowo obraz sprawia, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się zaszantażować Nightsong, zwłaszcza po tym jak cienie bardzo skutecznie ukróciły większość spisków mających podburzyć jej pozycję, lub co gorsza zdetronizować. Zdolności Czyli to co każdy lubi, niektórzy może nawet po prostu tutaj przewinęli, no i tutaj was rozczaruje troszkę bo... nie ma. To znaczy oczywiście, mógłbym tutaj napisać coś o tym jakie zna zaklęcia, albo wywodzić się na temat tego ile czasu spędzała na treningach i jak to nie stała się świetna we wszystkim, tylko że wtedy musiałbym skłamać. Nightsong to dobry aktor, doświadczona i zaprawiona w bojach wojowniczka, która nosi wiele pamiątek po odbytych pojedynkach czy walkach i których bardzo się wstydzi. Ciężko tutaj w zasadzie powiedzieć, czy bardziej obawia się tego że przez fakt toczonych walk jej ciało nie jest idealne, czy może problemem jest tutaj przyznanie się do tego, że nie zawsze wygrywała i że zdarzało jej się popełniać błędy. Chociaż jest dosyć wszechstronnie wyszkolona jeśli idzie o walkę i może zarówno walczyć wręcz jak i na dystans to zdecydowanie woli to pierwsze, z naciskiem na korzystanie ze swych dwóch szabli. Nie jest jednak wcale najlepszą wojowniczką Cesarstwa, lepszym szermierzem jest chociażby Drakon Gal'Udron, nie jest też wcale najlepszą czarodziejką, co prawda zna się na władaniu magią na poziomie nieco bardziej zaawansowanym niż większość adeptek, jednak nie jest to nic czym można by się pochwalić w towarzystwie, a już na pewno nie zostać Archontem. Tak naprawdę tym co trzyma te kobietę na tronie, nie są wcale cienie, czy zdolności bojowe, chociaż tych z pewnością jej nie brakuje i naprawdę niewielu mogłoby się z nią mierzyć, ale fakt iż umie ona tak rozegrać sytuację na scenie politycznej, aby nikt nie chciał pozbawić jej władzy, czasem przywala swoim poddanym na naruszanie prawa, celowo skłóci dwie już wcześniej zwaśnione strony, dobrze wie z kim i kiedy się zaprzyjaźnić, a kogo lepiej trzymać na dystans, jeśli miałbym podać jej prawdziwą godną uwagi zdolność, to byłoby to właśnie to, podstęp i zdolności do manipulacji, dzięki którym była w stanie chociażby pokonać wielkiego wodza Żelaznych Nomadów, bez sięgania po broń. Oczywiście spory wkład ma tutaj jej odwaga, charyzma, zdolność do poświęcenia i gotowość do walki, dzięki której ma ona szacunek Drakonów, oraz wiedza, chęć poznawania co raz to nowych rzeczy, którym zdobyła sympatię Sintronów, poszanowaniem dla sztuki oraz pracy fizycznej, a także zdolność ich nagradzania, czym zdobyła sympatię ludu i tak naprawdę jedynie Archonci pozostają, jak zawsze zresztą, problemem. Cytaty ''"Jeśli chcesz zachować wszystkie swoje kończyny na miejscu lepiej szybko odwołaj te słowa" ''- Standardowa reakcja na coś co uznała za zniewagę. Ciekawostki Chociaż w czasie walki z Asakku na jej plecach pojawiły się skrzydła, nie była to żadna ze standardowych zdolności Cesarzowej, lecz moc użyczona jej przez cienie, nie jest jednak wiadomym czy może je stworzyć zawsze kiedy tego chce, czy tylko kiedy pozwolą jej na to dzieci Czarnej Gwiazdy.Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures